


It Could All be Gone; I Don't Want You to be Gone

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin, Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gavin is a decent person in high stress situations, M/M, Multi, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega rk900, Omega!Connor, Omega!rk900, Omegaverse, Possible Character Death, alpha Hank, alpha!Gavin, connor is terrible at high stress situation, mature for reasons like cursing and violence, mentions of blood and bleeding, public enemy but it goes terribly wrong, rk900 is unhappy at best, the stratford guy is a motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Connor, and Hank work on the Stratford case, despite themselves, and are soon joined by Nines, and Gavin who are also assigned to the mission. Well, two heads are better than one, and three are better than two.





	It Could All be Gone; I Don't Want You to be Gone

Connor held Hank's hand in the elevator, looking up, and around. Tapping his foot, clenching, and unclenching his other fist, as the elevator beeped for each level they pasted. It started to get on Hank's nerves, but he stayed quiet. He'd find something for Connor to fidget with later, this case was pressing.

The elevator door chimed open, and they were greeted with the bustling of the crime scene. Chris turns to them, "Oh! Hey guys!"

Hank let go of the Omega's hand, "What? There was a party, and I wasn't invited?"

 

As the briefing comes to a close, Connor pokes his head into the main area, seeing so many people, he retracts to Hank's side. "Oh, this is special agent Perkins." Chris begins, but, Connor completely blocks out the conversation as his ears press flat to his head. This man, he didn't like him. He smelled like a guy who just picks up any Omega, and just... ugh, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to be anywhere near this man, so, he practically clung to Hank's side.

"What's wrong, Con?" The Alpha asked, moving his arm to wrap around Connor carefully. "You're going to do much better than these Alpha douches anyways, aren't you? Crack the case wide open." He praised, lightly chuckling.

"Are you sure you want to bring... one of _them_ to a crime scene?" Perkins asked, giving Connor some look he couldn't understand, but knew he didn't like.

Hank gave him a bored look, mouth a thin line, "Have a good day." He nearly turned, "But, don't talk to my Omega again." and with that, Connor was separated from Perkins by Hank. "Okay, nothing you can't do." He ruffles the Omega's hair, "I'll be here."

Connor took a deep breath, and looked at the huge screen, playing the video. Blah blah blah. The noise around him was a lot, but, Connor could look over the Alpha, or rather, Omega, and his minor movements during the speech. His face was still round, and soft, due to transitioning so late. Along with the reflection in his eyes, and the way they flicker over to the side once, checking on something. Checking on a mate? He couldn't be sure, but, by the looks of the reflection, there was at least one person besides for the possible mate.

"You find anything?" Hank asked, walking over as Connor rewound the clip, picking at his lip.

"Hmm, no. Nothing." He mumbles, fast forwarding through the clip. Nothing was giving. Hank stared briefly, and nodded, walking off. Well. Connor moved over to brush his fingers against bullet holes in the wall he'd just noticed, eventually hitting Omegan blood, staining the scent of this Omega deep into the wall. The police Omega tilted his head, bringing his nose close to the blood-

There's a bunch of foot steps, a familiar scent, and everyone's attention is at the hallway, where Gavin is resting his back against the doorway, Nines standing behind him. "Okay, Anderson, you and your flee bitten Omega can leave now. The big dogs are here." Nines leaned over, whispering something to Gavin, who laughed, and brushed him off, entering the scene.

"What do you want, Gavin." Hank growled, but, Connor was unaffected. He picked up the scent of the mystery Omega, and followed it to the stairs to the roof. Of course. "We were assigned here first. If anything, Nines is here to help Connor."

That made Connor look up. Sure, this could be a hard case, an Omegas could solve this in less than a day, but, two could probably do it in a few hours. He didn't like the guy, but, and extra hand, means more time with Hank, at home. "Nines, I believe you could work down here, while I check the roof. We can reconvene in a bit." Connor explained, the other Omega nodding.

"Is there anything important down here already, to cut down my investigation time?" Nines asked, beside Connor at this point, and the height difference really hurt. Connor had always liked being 'short', especially with Hank being taller, making for perfect cuddle sessions. But, against Nines, he felt a different kind of small.

"Nothing much, but, I'm sure you'll be able to find anything you need in just a moment." Connor politely smiled, "Hank, please come with me to the roof." The Omega asks, and the Alpha immediately responds, following him.

 

On the roof, Connor felt better, the cold wind tugging at his jacket, as he glanced over the scene, police littering here as well. Well, that'll happen. Connor shrugs, and he hears Hank move around him to the discarded bag that smells like just barely like some Alphas. "So, they pull off a heist like this, but can't get the number of parachutes right? I thought Omegas were smart." Hank chuckles, and, seeing Connor's betrayed face, he gives the Omega a quick pat on the head, "I'm joking, you guys are smart as hell. Especially you, Con." 

Connor frowned, until he got a kiss on the cheek, "You're right, though. There's no point in packing another parachute, unless they left a deviant behind..." The Omega concludes.

Well, the bleeding Omega might have been it, but, where could he have hid? There's no way he could have found a hiding spot... Well, the bag looked like it could fit four parachutes, and if one was left, that either meant that the deviants picked up another one, or they hadn't been in Markus' sight, which was possible- He's broken from his thoughts when the door to the stairs opens, and several people shuffle around him. This is why he despises most crime scenes, but especially this one. There were too many people, and far, far too many Alphas. The police force seemed to contain exclusivity Alphas, and that would have been okay, had Omegas not been the obvious superior ones.

Hank gives Connor a soft rub of the head, making sure to stand close as the new Alpha scents overwhelm the small Omega. Alphas didn't quite ruin the scenes scents, but, it was so annoying to have to shift through their awful scents to get to what he wanted. Frustrated, Connor looked up at the Lieutenant, "It's a bit much for me. Can we go back downstairs?"

Hank nodded, helped clear the Alphas that dawdled around the exit, and led the small Omega down. When Connor entered the main area, he could pick up on Nines' scent in the side room. He certainly wouldn't admit it to the guy, but, his always calm scent was extremely relaxing, and it brought Connor away from the place he drifted when unfamiliar Alpha scents frightened him.

The only not great part about the main level, was that both Gavin, and Perkins were here. But, luckily, it seemed like Gavin hated Perkins as much as Connor did, since the Alpha specifically hovered around the door his mate was through, to keep Perkins from getting any ideas. It was.... kind of heart warming to know that Gavin wasn't an idiot, and wanted to protect his Omega partner.

Suddenly, the scent of Nines went sour, and Connor's every movement felt too aware, too aware of everything. Like time had slowed, but he was still normal speed. It fucked with his head, and he leaned against Hank, ears flat, whimpering. Something was not right, but, whatever it was, Gavin would deal with it.

Well, until a station Omega fled the room, and Gavin had a choice he had to make. His mate, or the mission. Finally, Connor wasn't the only one, and in some twisted way, he knew that Nines would absolutely hate, and despair Gavin if he made the wrong decision, and, horrible as it was, he kind of wanted that to happen. So, when Gavin chased the fleeing Omega, Connor knew it was his job to console Nines.

Connor tells Hank to stay, in case it sets off Nines in anyway. He steps into the side room, and sees Nines, bawling his eyes out. A knife through one hand, his other hand pressed to his face, and a wound somewhere on his torso, but, there was so, so much blood, that Connor couldn't find the source. "Gavin! Gavin! Oh GOD, GAVIN!" Nines screamed, and Connor knew that Nines was going into shock even without touching him. His eyes pupils dilated, the rapid breathing, and his super pale skin. God, the sobbing, how could Gavin ever let his partner become this? "GAVIN!" Nines was so close to just collapsing, and they both knew it. He was so weak. "Gavin!"

"HANK! GET GAVIN!" Connor shouts, quickly looking at the situation. "Okay, okay sweetheart, we need to take a breath. Calm, it's okay, it's so okay. You're going to be fine. Gavin will be here." The small Omega was positive that if Nines survived this, he was deviant. So, so deviant. "You can do it, calm down, Nines. Gavin will be here, and he's going to hold you. You're going to need to calm down, though, or, they will tell Gavin he has to leave, okay?" He held down where he suspected the stomach stab was.

Nines was still going into shock, and fuck, if Gavin didn't get in here, they might loose him. Fuck, why, why why was he such an idiot! He should have just told Gavin that Hank and he had the deviant, and let the Alpha tend to his horrified partner. Well, that's until Connor was unceremoniously pushed aside.

"Nines? Nines, you're okay, babe. I'm here, I'm here for you. Where does it hurt? What do I need to do?" Gavin wanted to touch, he wanted to make it all go away, but, he couldn't, so he looked at Connor, with no malice, just a terrified Alpha looking for guidance. "Please... I don't want him to die." 

Connor swallowed, where was Hank? He really needed Hank right now. He didn't need to be strong for Nines anymore, he wanted to curl up, and forget this happened. "Put pressure on his midsection wound. But, don't take the knife from his hand, it's going to hurt like hell to take out, and it being there keeps him from loosing even more blood." Connor instructed, Nines using his one good hand to wrap around Gavin, keeping him close, quietly sobbing.

Gavin's hand felt frantically along Nines' torso, pressing tightly when he found the spot, and he gently kissed Nines' forehead. "I'm going to die, I'm dying... Gavin, please, please, please, Gavin, don't let me die."

"Stay with me, babe, you're doing great." Gavin pried the knife from the table, careful to keep Nines from accidentally stabbing anyone, or himself. "I know, I know, baby, keep it together, you've got this." He said, and, Connor was scared. That could have so easily been him, and he couldn't imagine what Nines was feeling.

\---

The panic, complete and utter panic and disarray as Nines felt dizzy, again, and could barely see Gavin over his tears, and general pain level. He wanted this to all be over, it hurt so much, everything, he wanted to just collapse, and oh fuck. He retched, but, Gavin kept his tight grip on him, now sitting in his mate's lap on the floor. It felt safer, but, everything made him nauseous, and suddenly, he threw up between the two of them, shaking intensely as Gavin looked down briefly.

"It's okay, you're okay." Gavin's words were coupled with soft pets, warranting Nines to finally start to actually calm, aside from the internal nausea, and internal panic that he couldn't move his left hand. He had to just trust that Gavin was right, even thought the Omega didn't feel okay. "You're doing great, Hank called 911, you're going to be fine." Nines whimpered, and Gavin perked up, "What? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" This attentive Alpha was so odd, but, nice. He liked this Gavin.

"A kiss?" He asks, clammy hand gently touching Gavin's arm.

"Yes, yes, anything you want." Gavin's voice is quiet, and soft, as the kiss is gently placed on his temple. Nines curls closely into Gavin, and it's just him, and his mate for once. Well, Connor was there too, but, Hank guided him out with a quiet mention of the paramedics coming, and taking Connor home. Then it was just them, as Hank shut the door behind him, growling at everyone else to leave them alone.

If Nines died here, and now, he wasn't sure he was fulfilled. He had never wanted much, just to be good at his job, and have a loving mate. Well, you know, maybe he was fulfilled...


End file.
